Frozen Feelings
by SuNsToNeS
Summary: Haku's been captured! Can Chihiro save him? Who are the forest inhabitants? Will they help? Want answers to these questions? READ AND REVIEW MY STORY!!
1. Default Chapter

FROZEN FEELINGS Chapter 1 - Introduction Notes: This is Chihiro's dream, just so you don't get confused. ;) Enjoy!! :p ~BuBbLeS  
  
Drip.drip. The raindrops joined the winding river. Drip.drip. Someone stands on the river, noiselessly. Drip.drip. A boy, no a river god. Drip.drip. With bright green eyes. Drip.drip. And raven black, Cleopatra styled hair. Drip.drip. He shifts or changes into a silvery white dragon. Drip.drip. A turquoise mane, ivory horns, powerful flanks. Drip.drip. He soars into the dark, star-specked sky. Drip.drip. Soaring.soaring.wait something is happening. Drip.drip. The winding river is freezing.the silver dragon falling. Drip.drip. Falling.falling.  
  
The Saturday morning sunlight spilled into through the bright yellow curtains of Ogino Chihiro's bedroom.  
  
"Arrraaaiii HAKU!!!" Chihiro woke up suddenly, drenched in sweat.  
  
"It was just a dream, but it's that same dream. That dream is calling me back to the Spirit World. Something has gone wrong!"  
  
Chihiro, now fourteen, quickly scurried out of her bed and sighed heavily. She had met Haku four years back when she was mysteriously transported to the Spirit World. He had saved her and her parents, while she in turn she had given him the key to his freedom. Yet, he was free from Aburaya, and Yu-Baba's evil clutches but he had never come to visit her. She sighed again. Of course now he was no longer Haku, but his real name was Migihayami Kohaku. It was painful thinking about the Spirit World and Haku, considering she had many friends there:  
  
Rin, the kind faced lady who had been like an older sister to her, Kamaji, the six legged man who had kindly helped her get a job, No-face, was wandering spirit who had finally found a home with Zeniba, Yu-Baba's twin sister. Zeniba was like a grand mother in many ways. Lastly there was Yu- Baba's son, Bou, the oversized, cute baby. None of these friends had even tried to make contact with her, even though she had many friends in this world, it still hurt she thought about them.  
  
She had trained up in the last few years, in case the Sprit World ever did need her help. Firstly, she had learned how to swim, and was an excellent lifeguard. Next she had taken martial arts lessons at a Dojo and was an assistant teacher there herself. After that she had become a superb sprinter and long distance runner. Finally, after getting bored with her life, she had learned many secondary skills such as drawing, singing, dancing, and playing just about every sport and musical instrument you could think o, from the Ocarina to the drums and from Soccer to Volleyball.  
  
Now she was bored with everything, school, sports, everything. She was a perfect kid and she was very well liked at her school. Boys trailed after her like lost puppies and girls swarmed around her like bees. However, that was just her exterior self. No one had gotten to know her as well as Haku or Rin. Everyone she knew was just an acquaintance, nothing more.  
  
Chihiro slipped downstairs and ate her breakfast absent-mindedly; while she ate she told her parents that she was going to take a walk in the woods near their house. They would have never believed her if she said where she was really going, for she was gallivanting off to the Spirit World, leaving to see Haku and the rest of the bath house workers.  
  
However she didn't know that they all desperately needed her help. Something had gone wrong at the bathhouse.something had gone very wrong.  
  
Author's notes: Sorry everyone for not making this chapter very interesting, but I promise to do my best for Chapter 2. Please R&R because it'd help me a lot. I really need to take English classes and learn how to write. Anyways thanks for spending time on my fanfic. Buh-bye! ;) ~BuBbLeS 


	2. Days of Discovery

Author's Notes: Finally writing Chapter 2. Sorry About making Chihiro so perfect, but everything plays a part. Just wait and see. = Thought speech. ENJOY: p ~BuBbLeS  
  
¸,ø ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸  
  
FROZEN FEELINGS- CHAPTER 2 - Days of Discovery  
  
¸,ø ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸  
  
So her adventure began, Chihiro wandered into the old wood, as she had done many times before. She led herself through the huge branches of the trees. Old beyond guessing, they seemed. Great lichen beards trailed hung from them, blowing and swaying in the breeze. Out of the shadows she cautiously peered at the looming black tunnel that held the first figments of her dreams. In fact, so engrossed was she with the sunless tunnel, that she did not notice the tall black shadow looming up from behind. That is until it actually spoke, however even then its words were harsh and cold.  
  
"Who are you?" Chihiro questioned the masked figure, who was clad all in black from head to toe.  
  
"Go home. You do not belong here...Chihiro" The figure replied. The voice was icy and as cold as a winter gale. Chihiro knew who the voice belong to at once.  
  
"Haku?!"  
  
"LEAVE NOW!!!" His voice boomed and a great wind disturbed the sleeping forest. Chihiro, who was now close to tears, sought refuge in Haku's eyes. However, what she found was very far from comfort. Her spirits dampened when she looked into Haku's stern gaze. She held his gaze bravely without faltering for about a minute, then devoid of warning, Haku transformed into a dragon and soared into the dark tunnel, leaving Chihiro stunned.  
  
"I am sure that he didn't mean that," Chihiro muttered to herself, knowing that she did believe he had meant what he said. Her knees buckled and she collapsed into a heap on the soft forest soil. Then a new strength formed in Chihiro. Her pretty face grew stern, almost grim, as the will harden on her, she felt a new sense of responsibility. She brought her eyes to the ground near at hand, and plotted her next move. Sure enough she disobeyed Haku and walked mirthlessly into the tunnel...  
  
After a few solemn minutes of jogging, Chihiro finally emerged from the tunnel and into the meadow. Here Chihiro stopped to catch her breath, but she bit her cheek to prevent herself from crying out, for the meadow was not in its usual green coat. It had traded in its natural green beauty for a silvery coverlet.  
  
"Snow?" Chihiro breathed slowly. Then, as if an answer to her question, Haku appeared once more. His eyes were back to their normal brightness, but his tone however, was not.  
  
"Why have you returned when I foreboded you not to?" he looked angrily at her. "Oh so you think that I will just leave calmly when I see the person for whom I have been waiting for over 4 years? Well you have another thing coming! This isn't fair! First tell me why the meadow is frozen! Second tell me why it is so cold!" She was obviously shocked by the shrillness of her own voice. Then she began to rub her forearms with her hands. Haku's eyes softened, as he was now aware of the strain that he had put on the girl.  
  
"Sorry..." He looked down at the ground.  
  
"Well? Tell me what evil fate has befallen this land?"  
  
"It happened a little while after you left. It involved a powerful human named Rikka. Rikka and her henchmen whisked into the bath house one day. They were pleading to see Yu-Baba, so naturally I went to introduce them and then.," he paused, a look of grief and sadness passed across his face, "when I came back everyone was frozen in a thick layer of ice! The river is frozen also, along with this meadow. My power is fading because without the river I am powerless. That is why I didn't want you to come here." Chihiro expression softened as she looked at the boy who was making a feeble attempt to persuade her to leave.  
  
"I am not leaving you Haku. The Spirit World is my home as much as it is yours." she was interrupted by a sudden screech overhead. Quickly, Haku threw himself on top of Chihiro, much to her surprise and liking.  
  
"Quiet!!" he hissed.  
  
The 'thing' overhead was actually a blue bird, but it was no ordinary bird. For one thing its wings were made out of ice, and the ice was blazing like fire. It was dropping snowballs all over the meadow, making the snow deeper.  
  
"We'll be buried!" Chihiro said eyes were wide with fear.  
  
"Hush now.just a little bit further."  
  
The bird was nearly overhead now, and Haku was pulling something out of his shirt. He pulled out bow and a fire headed arrow! As soon as the ice bird was directly overhead, Haku shot it down with the arrow. As Chihiro watched the bird burst into flames and spiralled towards the ground.  
  
"RUN!" Haku yelled. Chihiro didn't need to be told twice. She ran alongside Haku, who was very impressed with her speed and agility. He looked at her and thought, She is so beautiful. Suddenly she glanced at him and shouted,  
  
"WATCH OUT HAKU!!" Then Haku saw it, a huge darken clot in the sky filled with the freeze birds and they were heading straight for him!  
  
CRASH!!!!!!!! Chihiro tripped over Haku's prostrate form with a curse and she went sprawling down the hill whilst everything rushed by in a blur of colour. Hence.WHAM!! She hit something hard and cold. Nearly unconscious, Chihiro staggered up and lean against a tree?! She looked wildly around only to fine herself in the middle of a huge gnarled forest. Once recovered, Chihiro scanned the area for any sign of Haku, but he was no where in sight.  
  
"He must have gotten captured!" She took in ragged breathes as she spoke. There was a soft whispering all around her as the trees seemed to come alive. Chihiro's voice cracked; she tried to speak but no words came out of her mouth. She felt a hand being laid on her shoulder and slowly she was turned around. Her eyes met with the most curious sight. 


	3. The Forest no longer Sleeps

Author's Notes: Finally writing Chapter 3. I am terribly sorry for taking so long!! Thanks for all the reviews though. I promise to make this chapter a bit longer. Then I'll try to get chapter 4 in soon. = Thought speech. ENJOY ( ~BuBbLeS  
  
¸,ø ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸  
  
FROZEN FEELINGS- CHAPTER 3 - the Forest no longer Sleeps  
  
¸,ø ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸  
The hand turned Chihiro around gently but irresistibly. Scared out of her mind, Chihiro slowly turned to face the most peculiar stare that she had ever received. It was like looking into a green meadow or a well of memories. She could actually see herself in the meadow, looking upon the memories of the strange creature.  
  
Ahh . the creature itself was another mystery. It had strong long arms covered in brown smooth skin. Its massive feet had seven toes each and upon its face there was a beard made of twigs and leaves solemnly perched under its rather large nose. At present, Chihiro noted little but its eyes. Deep and rich, they were. She was completely lost in thought, until it spoke to her with a voice like the rumbling of the Earth itself!  
  
"Who are you?" it boomed.  
  
"I am but a lost bath house worker seeking to find my beloved friend," Chihiro began.  
  
"Who is this friend of yours?" the great tree asked her. She swallowed her surprise and hastily replied,  
  
"His name is Kohaku, and he has been captured by the evil snow witch, Rikka. Do you know where I can find her?" She hoped that the tree understood what she had been saying. She also realized that she hadn't even asked the tree herder his name! Nevertheless, she was interrupted by the deep, earthy voice of the tree,  
  
"Aye, I have heard the tale of this Snow White and of how she works her evil."  
  
"Oh? You must tell me . please my friend is ." Here she paused. What was Haku to her? Was he only a friend and nothing more? No, he must mean more to her then that! However before she could truly come to a decision, a loud rumble once more disturbed her trend of thought.  
  
"Hoom . hoom . what are you pondering little one? Come, your face looks troubled and weary. Let us dine and drink, then we can discuss your quandary after. Be merry and sing, for then you shall be clear and strong enough in mind and body to overcome your sorrow."  
  
"If you don't mind me asking sir, what name do you go by?" Chihiro tried her best not to sound rude, but Haku was in some unnamed danger and she HAD to save him. Plus this conversation was meaningless and time-consuming.  
  
"Hoom!! Hoh!! Call me Aiken." Aiken seemed to have sensed Chihiro's distress and quickly he led her through the many boughs of trees. They were gnarled and old. The forest itself seemed to be buzzing in the quiet stillness of the sunshine. Finally Chihiro found herself in a glen. There was a large stone table in the centre of the grassy plain covered with vines and moss, and a bed that seemed to be made from leaves, twine, and various wildflowers to left of the table.  
  
"Hee . hoe . sorry but there are no chairs, but you may sit on the table if you like." When she nodded her head, Aiken lifted her delicately and placed her on the table. Then he moved towards three strange looking barrels.  
  
"Would you like to dine young one?" Aiken questioned.  
  
"Yes, if it is not too much trouble Aiken sir. Oh and please feel free to call me Chihiro. It is so very gentle and sweet up here. It's . sort of haimish." Chihiro fondly remembered the times she had spent when she was last in the Spirit World with Haku.  
  
"Okay, Chihiro, please don't call me sir and thank-you for your find description of my home."  
  
If trees had porcelain skin, Chihiro mused, Aiken would surely have been blushing! She smiled inwardly, to herself before asking Aiken the question that had been on her lips ever since the conversation had begun,  
  
"Whose side are you on Aiken?"  
  
"Side?" The old tree seemed to be brooding for awhile over this question; in the mean time his hands were not idle. When he presented Chihiro with his answer he also gave her a rather large bowl of liquid.  
  
"I am on nobody's side because no one is on my side." Chihiro drank deeply from the wooden bowl and found the liquid surprisingly quite filling.  
  
"Now child tell me of your trouble." Aiken kindly readdressed Chihiro after she had drained all the liquid from her bowl. Chihiro then explained to Aiken the series of events that had occurred prior to their encounter. When she had finished her rather long tale, Aiken lifted his tree head and sighed deeply.  
  
"What news is there of this evil snow queen?" Chihiro cocked her head in confusion.  
  
"Aye, I know that she longs to rule the spirit world and all its inhabitants. Lately she has been housed at the bath house. It is being said that she is plotting to achieve her dream of covering all the lands in the darkness of her rule. I know not what her conspiracies are, or to whom they make concern, but I do know that many spirits have been disappearing. The missing spirits include Konnichi-sama, the sun god, and Shadoo, the goddess of shadow. Kaika the leader of the wood elves is very angry; her anger wakes all of my kin and the forest beasts. She is gathering a last alliance of spirits, animals, and all the creatures known to the Spirit World."  
  
"That is terrible! What does Rikka do to the spirits she captures?"  
  
"This is a question that even I cannot answer. The information you seek in is the bath house itself, even Kaika herself, does not know the answer."  
  
"Where is the bath house . pardoning my ignorance?" Chihiro shyly asked.  
  
"Well keep straight on this path. I warn you now, DO NOT STRAY FROM THE PATH, because the other trees are not as friendly as I am. Many of them have turned wild over the years. Wait, before you go, here." Aiken handed Chihiro a green emerald outline with gold.  
  
"I cannot accept this ." Chihiro whispered. Her eyes were wide and surprise was etched on her face.  
  
"Please, as a token of my respect. I foresee that it will be of use in the near future."  
  
"All right . thank-you!" Chihiro ran to the tree and gave it a warm hug, "Will we meet again?"  
  
"Of Course child, now flee! May the grace of the forest be with you! Remember DO NOT STRAY FROM THE PATH!!!" Chihiro waved and nodded her head to Aiken's advice.  
  
After a few hours of walking, Chihiro felt tired. The sun had just set, and the sky was beginning to fade a navy blue colour which was littered with new constellations of stars that Chihiro didn't recognize.  
  
I am sure that Aiken wouldn't have minded if I were to rest alongside the path . I mean it isn't really straying from the path, right? Chihiro mentally convinced herself, for she truly was very tired.  
  
Perhaps it was that rather heavy liquid Aiken gave me. Chihiro concluded. By now she had wandered deep into the dense forest and the sky wasn't even visible through the thick overgrowth. She finally spotted a bed of tendrils under a large oak tree.  
  
I'll just rest here for a bit. I won't actually go to sleep. Just rest my eyes. Chihiro promised herself as she laid down into the rather soft tendril bed.  
  
She awoke much later to the sound of voices.  
  
"I think that it's alive ." the first voice began roughly.  
  
"Really?" the second mused from Chihiro's right.  
  
"Yeah, maybe it's one of Rikka's goons! You know she probably brainwashed it and sent it into the forest to die! What a brute!" the first voice continued once more.  
  
"At any rate I think we should convert it and let it start a new life . a life with us. You know Merle would really be thrilled with it! She has been looking for a playmate for a long time!" the second chattered, excitedly.  
  
"Oh yes! Let's fetch her!" Then the delicate padding of feet could be heard and the creatures bounded out of earshot. Why, they sounded just like cats walking away! Chihiro exclaimed.  
  
In no time Chihiro heard the padding of feet once more, and the voices started up again.  
  
"Here it is Merle! Tai and I think that it's a girl! Like you!" the first voice pointed enthusiastically.  
  
"Yup . we thought you'd might like her." The second voice, apparently Tai, muttered.  
  
"Ohhh!" a high pitched voice squeal, "It's just my age too! Thanks guys! Hey, do you think that we should convert it Kouji?"  
  
"Yeah . I do . it's probably miserable anyway." Kouji replied, sadly.  
  
They talk about me as if I were a thing! I think that I should have my say too! Chihiro mentally screamed, but she gathered up her courage and crack open one brown eye.  
  
Two extravagantly, night-sky blue eyes stared back at her and bushels of short, curly rose hair framed its face. Its eyes were full of joy and gleamed with vigour. Chihiro's eyes adjusted to the patches of sunlight that shone through the trees and as she took a closer look at the being in front of her, she nearly fell over with laughter! For the creature had a long slender cat-like tail, two rather large catty ears, a small, sweet little face and tiger stripes that littered her cheeks, thighs, forearms, and most likely her stomach, but Chihiro couldn't be sure of that because the cat-girl was wearing and orange dress that stopped shortly above her thighs. The girl had white powder puff balls on her ankles, right above her sandals, her shoulders, her wrists, and at the end of her tail. A red pendant hung around her neck.  
  
That must be Merle. Chihiro thought.  
  
Her companions, Tai and Kouji, looked the exact same as her except they had short straight hair, (blue for Tai and green for Kouji). They also had cat- like features, but they were both bare-chested and wore shorts (grey for Tai and yellow for Kouji) that stopped where Merle's dress did.  
  
"It's alive!" Merle caterwauled. Just then a loud meow sounded and all of the cat-humans stood alert.  
  
"Time to go back ." Merle pouted, "Let's bring her with us!" As if on cue, Kouji and Tai scooped Chihiro on their backs and bounded off on all fours with Merle in the lead.  
  
What's going to happen to me now? Chihiro wondered as she tried to hold on the cat-boys' hair so she wouldn't fall off.  
  
Author's Notes: Yep! There it is folks! Hope that you like it! REVIEW PLEASE!!!! Tell me what you think of Merle and her crew! I'll update as soon as I can! ~BuBbLeS! ( 


End file.
